Knows
by Suki Pie
Summary: Karena Nijimura tahu, meski Haizaki pura-pura untuk tidak tahu./"Aku tidak sejahat itu untuk mentertawakan orang yang sedang patah hati,"/Warning Inside. NijiHai. Review please? Happy Reading X3 [For Minor Characters Appreciation Challenge]


**"Knows" **

**Kuroko No Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki **

**Story by Sukikawai-chan **

**Warning : Semi-canon. OOC. Typo(s). Pengulangan kata. And anything. **

**.**

**Dedicated for "Minor Characters Appreciation Challenge"**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading ^o^**

**.**

* * *

Nijimura tahu, meski Haizaki pura-pura tidak tahu, bahwa setiap tingkah menyebalkan dan sikap preman yang dimiliki seorang Haizaki Shougo memiliki banyak makna di baliknya. Bagaimana tangan kecil namun kuat itu terangkat, terayun secara lambat, dan mengenai wajah orang lain dengan keras. Hingga lebam kebiruan memoles wajah Haizaki setelahnya.

"Kau benar-benar bodoh, Haizaki,"

"Berisik! Pergi sana!"

Satu pukulan sayang mendarat tepat mengenai bagian belakang kepala Haizaki.

"_Ittai!_"

"Sopanlah sedikit pada kakak kelasmu!" sunggut Nijimura tak terima. Tapi semua itu tidak menghentikan satu tangannya yang terangkat dan menyentuh bekas lebam di sebelah pipi Haizaki dengan punggung tangannya. "Kau adik kelas yang bodoh,"

"Cih! Jangan menyentuhku!"

Nijimura menyentil kening Haizaki, cukup keras, membuat sang subjek yang menerimanya meringis pelan.

"Ikut aku," Nijimura menarik pergelangan tangan Haizaki, memaksanya untuk berjalan.

"Apa—Hei!"

—Namun Haizaki tak pernah tahu, alasan mengapa Nijimura selalu menyeretnya paksa ke ruang kesehatan dikala luka kembali merusak tubuhnya.

* * *

**.**

Nijimura tahu, meski Haizaki pura-pura tidak tahu, bahwa pemuda bersurai hitam itu selalu memberikan latihan khusus ketika Haizaki lagi-lagi terlambat datang untuk latihan. Latihan khusus di sini sama saja seperti memberikan hukuman. Mengingat sifat Haizaki yang satu ini memang sulit untuk diatur.

"Ck! Kenapa aku harus membersihkan semua bola ini?!" Haizaki menggerutu keki. Mengutuk benda bundar oranye yang tersebar secara acak di lantai gym itu dengan segala rentetan kalimat makian. Terlihat konyol, memang.

"Salah sendiri kau datang terlambat hari ini," Nijimura menyahut di ujung ruangan. Bersandar pada dinding di belakangnya dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada.

"Diam kau!" tandas Haizaki jengah, melempar secara asal dua bola yang berada di kedua tangannya ke dalam keranjang besar tak jauh darinya. "Dan sedang apa kau di sini? Yang lain sudah pulang sejak tadi,"

Nijimura mengedikan bahu. "Aku tahu,"

"Dan sedang apa kau di sini?" tanyanya sekali lagi, lebih menuntut.

"Menunggumu, tentu saja. Aku pikir kau tidak ingin ditinggal sendirian karena takut bertemu hantu, "

"Mati kau!"

—Namun Haizaki tak pernah tahu, alasan mengapa Nijimura Shuuzou selalu berdiri di sana dengan sepasang irisnya menatap tajam setiap gerak-geriknya, juga segala alasan konyolnya.

* * *

**.**

Nijimura tahu, meski Haizaki pura-pura tidak tahu, bahwa seorang preman seperti Haizaki sekalipun bisa tumbang dengan keadaan kondisi tubuh yang lemah dan memprihatinkan.

"Sungguh, aku tak percaya kalau kau bisa terserang demam seperti ini, Haizaki," Nijimura menggulung lengan kameja putihnya sampai siku-siku. Mencelupkan kain ke dalam bejana yang tersimpan di atas nakas samping tempat tidur Haizaki, setelah itu memerasnya hingga airnya berkurang.

"Berisik…" bisik Haizaki parau, mengabaikan sejenak rasa sakit di kepalanya. "Dan sedang apa kau di sini? Bukankah seharusnya kau latihan? Akashi bisa marah padamu,"

Nijimura tak menjawab. Kain basah hangat yang selesai diperasnya tadi kini ia letakan di kening Haizaki. Membiarkan keringat dingin yang bercucuran di kening pemuda bersurai abu itu terserap oleh kain di atasnya.

"Akashi sudah memberiku izin," sahut Nijumura kemudian, menjawab pertanyaan Haizaki. "Dia bilang sebaiknya aku kemari karena mengira kau mungkin sudah sekarat,"

Haizaki mendelik, namun tak ada kalimat balasan yang terucap. Matanya terasa berat.

"Berhenti bicara dan cepatlah tidur," Nijimura berbisik lirih, menarik selimut hingga sebatas leher Haizaki. Menjaga tubuhnya dari kedinginan. "Cepatlah sembuh,"

—Namun Haizaki tak pernah tahu, alasan mengapa sepasang obsidian seorang Nijimura Shuuzou bisa terlihat secemas dan sepanik itu dikala kondisi tubuhnya seperti itu.

* * *

**.**

Nijumura tahu, meski Haizaki pura-pura tidak tahu, bahwa isi pikiran yang berada si surai abu keras kepala itu tidak sebanding dengan Akashi Seijuuro. Bahkan bagi seorang Haizaki, mendapat nilai 6 di mata pelajaran matematika pun butuh perjuangan penuh.

"Salah! Sudah kubilang jangan menggunakan rumus ini!"

"Mana bisa aku mengingat rumus sebanyak itu!"

"Kau hanya tidak ingin berusaha, dasar bodoh!"

"Berhenti mengataiku 'bodoh', bodoh!"

"Sopanlah pada kakak kelasmu!"

Lagi. Haizaki kembali dibuat meringis begitu telapak tangan besar Nijimura memukul kepalanya keras, dan kali ini dengan buku yang tebal. Sore itu, di saat suasana perpustakaan mulai sepi, Haizaki terpaksa menghabiskan waktunya dengan mantan kapten basket untuk mengingat berbagai rumus dan hapalan. Sial! Jika bukan karena sifat _otoriter_-nya seorang Nijimura—yang Haizaki duga didapat dari Akashi Seijuuro—ia takkan mau repot-repot menerima tawaran pemuda itu untuk mengajarinya belajar. Persetan dengan angka merah yang menghiasi nilainya!

"Tch! Menjengkelkan!" keluh Haizaki keki—untuk yang kesekian kalinya—sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Rumus-rumus ini mengganggu!"

Nijimura mengerling tajam, menatap sang pelaku yang terus mengeluh dibalik kacamata berbingkai hitam yang bertengger di hidungnya. Astaga, bisa tidak untuk satu menit saja ia tidak mendengar semua keluhan itu?! Batin Nijimura sebal.

"Sebentar lagi kita akan pulang," lima kata yang diucapkan Nijimura berhasil menarik perhatian Haizaki. Ada harapan yang terpancar di sepasang iris abunya. "Setelah kau menyelesaikan semua soalnya,"

Dan raut wajah Haizaki kembali menjadi keruh.

"Menyebalkan!"

—Namun Haizaki tak pernah tahu, alasan mengapa garis tipis itu bisa menekuk dengan geli menghiasi wajah Nijimura dikala dirinya terus mengeluh dan mengeluh.

* * *

**.**

Nijimura tahu, meski Haizaki pura-pura tidak tahu, bahwa pemuda preman dengan sikap tidak pedulinya itu menyimpan rasa secara diam-diam untuk sang pemain bayangan tim basketnya. Nijimura selalu tahu, bagaimana berbagai macam emosi terpancar jelas di kedua mata abu yang selalu meremehkan itu. Bagaimana gurat kelembutan yang terselip di antara ekspresi kesal dengan sepasang alisnya yang menukik ke bawah. Dan bagaimana manipulasi yang dilakukannya hanya untuk menunjukan kepeduliannya pada sang pemain bayangan, tentu dengan caranya sendiri yang terkadang terlihat _absurd_.

"Hoi, ternyata di sini,"

Sudut mata Haizaki melirik sesaat, mendapati Nijimura kini sudah duduk di sampingnya. Tak ada kata selanjutnya yang keluar dari bibir Nijimura, ia bahkan tak bertanya mengapa Haizaki tidak mengusirnya dengan kalimatnya yang biasa kasar. Mungkin untuk saat ini, Nijimura tidak bisa menjaihilinya. _Untuk saat ini…_

"Kenapa kau kemari? Mau mentertawakanku?"

Satu alis Nijimura terangkat, namun ia tak menjawab. Kepalanya mendongak, menatap lukisan langit biru di atasnya. Merasakan angin berhembus di gedung atap sekolah di siang hari seperti ini memang menyejukan, juga mengiris hati—sebenarnya.

"Tidak juga," Nijimura mengangkat bahu tak acuh. "Aku tidak sejahat itu untuk mentertawakan orang yang sedang patah hati,"

Haizaki mendengus angkuh. "Berhenti mengataiku patah hati,"

"Kenyataan,"

Dan Haizaki dibuat tak berkutik mendengarnya. Setidaknya kalimat Nijimura tadi berhasil menohok tepat jantungnya, pusat kehidupannya selama ini. Ditambah lagi, fakta yang sedang dihadapinya saat ini sudah menghancurkan separuh hatinya.

—Hingga hening mendominasi sekeliling mereka.

"Kau pasti tahu,"

Nijimura menoleh, menatap Haizaki yang lebih memilih memandang sepatunya.

"Apa?" tanyanya, retoris.

"_Tetsuya_," jawab Haizaki lugas, ringan dan tanpa beban. Seolah-olah nama itu bagaikan napasnya. "Juga Akashi,"

"Ah," anggukan kepala sebagai balasan awal Nijimura. Tidak terlalu tertarik untuk mendengarkan, sebenarnya. "Sepasang kekasih, ya, aku tahu. Mereka benar-benar membuat pengumuman yang menggemparkan, bukan?"

Haizaki tertegun, tak kuasa untuk menjawab.

Sakit hati, mungkin saja. Terlebih ketika hati seorang Haizaki Shougo bisa terbuka untuk seseorang, namun takdir membuatnya tak bisa berharap lagi.

"Cih, mereka menyedihkan," Haizaki mengacak rambutnya, setelah itu mendecakan lidah.

_Yang menyedihkan itu kau, Haizaki_, batin Nijimura miris. Kepalanya mengangguk berulang kali tanda ia mengerti maksud perkataan pemuda bersurai abu itu, atau lebih tepatnya pura-pura untuk mengerti.

"Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang, Haizaki?"

Hening sejenak, sampai bibir tipis itu akhirnya terbuka. "Entahlah,"

Nijimura menghela napas pelan, mengangkat satu tangannya ke atas lalu menyimpannya di puncak kepala Haizaki. Ikut mengacak surai abunya yang berantakan.

"Kau tahu…" ujar Nijimura kemudian, "Aku bisa meminjamkan bahuku saat ini. Ya, itu juga kalau kau mau,"

"Sial! Jangan konyol!"

"Ya, baiklah, terserah," Nijimura memutar kedua bola matanya. "Setidaknya tempat ini sepi, mungkin kau bisa mengeluarkan semuanya dengan puas, daripada kau menahannya seperti itu. Jadi—"

Tangan Nijimura semakin gemas mengacak surai abunya.

"—menangislah. Aku tidak akan mentertawakanmu,"

**.**

—Namun, Haizaki tahu, alasan mengapa Nijimura Shuuzou menjadi satu-satunya orang yang bisa Haizaki percayai untuk mengetahui bagaimana isi hatinya. Haizaki tahu, karena Nijimura pun mengetahuinya. Sesederhana itu.

**.**

**Owari~~**

* * *

**A/N :** Ah, ya, Suki enggak terlalu kenal karakter Nijimura gimana, jadinya gini deh, tehe~~ Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca XD

Akhir kata,

Review please? :)


End file.
